


Dreamweaver

by Dresupi



Series: In Your Dreams, Wonder Boy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Flirting, Lucid Dreaming, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: It took Pietro longer than he’d originally hoped to secure Darcy’s number from Wanda.





	Dreamweaver

It took him longer than he’d originally hoped to secure Darcy’s number from Wanda.

His enhancement did not apply to muscle memory. The coma had left its mark on him. In the form of atrophy.

Apparently, no matter how much Dr. Cho and Wanda tried to move him, even hooking him up to machines that moved his legs for him, it didn’t stop the steady decrease of muscle mass that left him as weak as he could ever remember being.

The only difference between before Hydra and now was that his chest no longer burned if he exerted himself. He didn’t get that hot, raspy, crushing pain in his throat. But his legs ached like hell.

It wasn’t until a month after he awoke that Wanda slipped him a piece of paper with Darcy’s phone number scribbled across it. He was struggling to do a single lap around the track at regular speed, let alone allowing that tingly feeling in his extremities to take over and zip him around.

“She did not come around at all while I was convalescing…” he lamented, looking at the digits scribbled on a post-it. “Is it worth it to call?”

“Yes,” Wanda replied. So quickly it even took him by surprise.

He tilted his head. “I am not stepping on _your_ toes, am I?”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “In case you could not see past the end of your nose, I am seeing someone. Not that there’s anything inherently wrong with Darcy, mind you… I just think she is more your type than mine.”

“Who are you seeing?” he asked, even more confused. “And when? You’re always here.”

Wanda smirked a little and shook her head. “Never mind that. Call Darcy.”

“Well, she did not come here after I awoke… perhaps she is trying to keep her distance…”

“You think I do not know things? You call her, you stubborn ass.” Wanda gave him a pointed look before turning to go back inside the compound.

“Hey…” he called after her. “I am not stubborn!”

“He said _stubbornly_,” Wanda trilled.

He folded up the paper and jammed it in his pocket. And then he made his way back up to the starting tick marks. He felt the tingling presence in his fingertips and toes. And he grabbed that feeling and held on as he zipped around the track, barely able to stop, so he turned and tumbled into the grass.

He exhaled roughly.

“Thought that would get you going!” Wanda called.

Pietro glared in her direction and got up, brushing the grass from his sweatpants and taking his place at the starting line once more.

* * *

He slept well that night. Falling into a deep slumber within seconds of hitting the pillow.

She came into his dreams again.

Well, he wasn’t sure exactly what that state had been before. A dream, or something deeper? A coma was deeper than sleep, and she’d even said that Wanda had placed her there, so it wasn’t his own subconscious coming up with her.

So technically, this was the first time.

“_That’s_ what you’re focusing on?” Darcy asked with a laugh. “You’ve got me here in your dream, and you’re going to go into the metaphysics of telekinesis and psychic hallucinations?”

“I guess you are right,” he said, standing up and walking around her. “What do you suggest I do?”

“This is your dream, Pietro. You can do whatever you want.”

“Why have you not visited me?”

“Because you told me you’d call,” she countered.

He frowned. He wasn’t going to get a straight answer. She was dream-Darcy. Not real Darcy.

She smirked. “Guess you’ll have to call me yourself to get an answer to that, Wonder Boy.”

“I suppose I will. Do you think you are still awake?”

“It’s pretty late. Or early, depending on how you look at it. Might do better to wait till later on…” she twirled on her toes. “Whatever will you do with me until then?”

She reached for the top button of her blouse and Pietro moved like lightning, reaching out to grab her hand and stop her movements. “No,” he said stiffly.

Dream Darcy looked shocked. “A guy not wanting a sex dream with a girl he’s crushing on? That’s gotta be a first.”

He shrugged and dropped his hand. “The real thing would be better. Plus, you have not given me permission yet.”

“I’m kind of surprised… not gonna lie.”

That made two of them.

“One of us… I’m not real, remember?” she giggled.

“Nah,” he shook his head. “You are real. Just not in here.”

His eyes fluttered open to a dark room, his hand grasping for his phone, still on the nightstand, charging.

He had the text written before he could really make sense of what he was doing.

_-”I really hope I am not waking you…”_

He got a response almost instantly.

-_”Do you know what time it is, Mister? I oughta tell your sister you’re not sleeping.”_

He chuckled. _“So I did not wake you.”_

_-”You might have… if I wasn’t up making tea. I had a weird dream and couldn’t sleep.”_

He paused for a long moment, unsure of how to proceed.

But then he realized something. Putting on airs wouldn’t endear him to Darcy.

_-”Want to call me and tell me about it?”_

_-”Absolutely, Wonder Boy. Let me add sugar and I’ll give you a ring.”_

He was startled. Hadn’t Dream-Darcy called him that too?

His phone buzzed in his hand and he answered it. “Wonder Boy?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s my line,” she retorted.

“No, I mean… why–”

“Oh, it was just something I started calling you while you were in the coma… ‘Pietro’ is a mouthful sometimes.”

He smiled. “Can I quote you on that, or–”

She scoffed. “Dude. Exactly no one will find it surprising that I said that, and exactly no one will think anything of it.”

He chuckled a little. “I do not remember you calling me that, though…”

Darcy laughed. “Wonder Boy? I mean, yeah, I did it all the time. It’s… like… you know… Hercules?”

“You think of me as Hercules?”

“Totally. Animated, and towards the beginning of the movie when he can’t even hold a sword. That’s you, Wonder Boy.”

“No, I mean… I had a dream about you… and you called me that…” He ran his hand over his comforter, tracing along one of the stitch lines.

“I don’t doubt it. I called you that multiple times a day while you were in a coma… I think the more pressing issue is that you were dreaming about yours truly, though. In what manner? Lewd, crude, and nude?”

He guffawed in surprise, “No, actually…”

“Aww… I thought things were about to get interesting.”

“Are they not already interesting?”

“_More_ interesting,” she amended. “And hey, didn’t I call you to talk about _my_ dream? Not your boring ones about me?”

There was a distinct ache in his jaw as his grin widened. “Absolutely. Tell me all about it, princeza.”

“Okay, but as an aside, you can’t call me things like that and have me believe your dreams were tame.”

“We will have to agree to disagree, then. Now… tell me about your dream. I am listening.”

“Okay well. It started out underwater. Everyone had flippers for feet and they turned into claws when something was chasing us. _But_, if they were claws, you couldn’t use them to swim.”

“Obviously,” he replied.

“Okay, so there was this bear, right–?”


End file.
